You Don't Know Me Well Enough
by mintloveme523
Summary: Oneshot! Draco Malfoy was born into a life full of accusations and assumptions. Angry and confused, Draco Malfoy realizes something new about himself, but he has to go through war first to recognize how much believing plays a big impact in life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I'm just an avid fan.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, please do not judge too harshly. Any constructive criticisms or comments are welcomed. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy detested his own cursed life, born into a dark family, where people assumed you would follow in your parent's footsteps and also become dark. He hated how from the day he walked into Hogwarts, everyone disliked him for who his background came from and was comforted by 'ones from his own family' in Slytherin. He was so displeased that he believed that if they thought he was a bad person, that he would act like one. But in the end, after every time he hurt someone, he felt regret and remorseful. Like his school enemy, Harry Potter. A parentless boy, thrown into a world where he knew nothing and was forced to grow up. Draco wanted to relate to him and share connections to the life they had, but it was too late, Ronald Weasley had already befriended him and taught him that all dark wizards were bad that came from a family like his. No one understood Draco better than Severus, he shared Draco's pain even though their childhoods didn't relate too much. Severus taught him how to hide emotions inside of him and how to control it. Severus taught him that he could be his person, away from his family and all the expectations as long as you believed in yourself. It sounded plain Gryffindorish, but it was a lesson to be learned. Draco learned how to become a better person without another person helping him. Although on the outside he teased and bullied those who disliked him, the inside Draco was a good person. He was kind and friendly and surprisingly very loyal to his friends and Slytherin.

When the war drew closer and much tense, Draco had more pressure. From his family and Hogwarts. His father pressured him into becoming a Death Eater and with the war brewing, people paid more attention to him. Like somehow expecting him to be a Death Eater, despite how young and inexperienced he was. Finally, during the summer before his sixth year, Draco had no choice but to be stigmatized as a Death Eater and act as an agent inside Hogwarts, spilling all the secrets and creating a way for the Death Eaters to advance in the war. Draco didn't want to do that, Hogwarts was like a second home to him, where all his friends and support came from. He didn't want to see Hogwarts in ruins one day, knowing that he had aligned himself in the destruction.

The sixth-year summer was when Charity Burbage was captured and forced to become a prisoner of war. For the first few days which felt like long months, Draco endured the tortured screams in the dungeons, where Rabastan and Rolf Lestrange offhandedly threw curses around. Then Voldemort abruptly called Draco to his side, "Draco, you had Burbage as a Muggle Studies professor, am I correct?"

Draco drawled, "Yes, sir. I have had a few unfortunate encounters with her during my stay at Hogwarts."

Voldemort's eyes gleamed, "Excellent, you and Burbage can have a nice talk. You will be tasked with taking charge of providing a 'good' stay for our visitor." Draco obeyed his conflict clearly inside of him. That evening, Draco hid the displeasement of going down into the dungeon, where it reeked of old blood, smelling of iron.

Charity Burbage was hanged by the hands, dressed in old rags, looking badly beaten up but persisting as always. She slowly looked up, expecting both Lestrange brothers but saw Draco Malfoy, aristocratical and reserved."Draco? Is that you?"

Draco coldly answered, "Long time no see, professor. Never thought I would be seeing you here one day." He looked around fixedly at the dungeon chamber, pausing lightly at the rusted metal chains and shackles.

Charity sighed and bowed her head, "Neither did I. I thought you changed, you know, into a better person."

Draco raised his head at the statement and scoffed, "Me? A good person? Professor, you must have mistaken. Surely Rabastan didn't go that hard on you." Charity chuckled and then remained silent. Draco used the silence to pull out a recorder, played something, and then warded it so that he couldn't hear the recording. Charity looked on.

Draco boredly said, "False recording to please them. To show I can provide 'good' stay."

Charity spoke, "I know you are a good person, Draco. I've have seen it, you hide the fact. You show kindness and generosity to those who support you and most understand you. Inside of you is concerned and feels regret when you hurt someone. I understand." Draco didn't speak.

Charity sighed, "I know, you grew up in a harsh environment that has turned you cold and secluded. A lot of assumptions. But that didn't stop you from being a good person and it will never will." Draco turned his head the other way, emotions started to cloud his head.

"No one understood me this way, professor. Except for Severus. But still, with all this, I don't think I will ever become a good person."

Charity nodded. Draco stood up and walked out the door before stopping on the last step and turning his head around. "Good day, professor. I guess I'll see you around." Draco closed the dungeon door and went back into his room and sat on his bed, thinking. They met several times after this day, Draco went back several times to keep her company but each time he keeps thinking will I ever become a good person?

It was a final turning point that day Voldemort held a meeting in Malfoy Manor where Severus sat next to Draco and tried to turn everything away from him without raising suspicion. Severus wanted Draco to live his childhood and life and be away from all the wants and needs of the life he was thrown into. But when Voldemort took Charity out and hung her over the meeting table, her head swerved around to look at Draco. Their eyes met briefly and then they diverted. Draco understood that Charity was about to die and that Charity believed that he was a good person.

Charity looked at Severus and pleaded, "Severus, please. Please."

Severus held no emotion as he tightened his hands on Draco's legs. And then a second later, she dropped onto the table, dead, a faint graceful smile that she held onto, of the hope and that the lasts of her secrets died with her. Draco grimaced slightly and edged his body slightly away from Charity. The meeting ended.

Severus took Draco aside, "Draco, this is it. The war has begun. Risks are going to be taken and one must choose a side. Choose wisely, Draco. This is the only life you have been given and you can dictate it yourself only." Severus' tone was serious.

Draco held no emotion as he spoke, "Severus, I have already chosen my side. My side is only loyal to what I believe I am and not what others believe so otherwise."

Severus looked at Draco deeply before nodding and patting him on the shoulders. "Very well, I must be going. I've got students to fail." Draco's lips curled into a smile. Severus gave a faint smile and disappeared.

Draco spent the last few days of summer in Malfoy Manor, contemplating the start of a new school year. It would be his last year and things are going to get a bit more hectic. He entered Hogwarts to find out that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger did not return and rumors were that they were out in hiding, trying to find a way to end the war fast. The Carrow siblings took over the school, giving out punishments of torture to those who opposed them. And there were plenty, of course. Determined that they could hold on.

Draco hated to inflict torture on people, so he had an excuse that he would not want to get his perfect skin dirty and gave the task to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco carefully watched from the corner, how brave and foolish those hopefuls were, how they endured cruelty and wondered about what made a person good or bad.

Draco watched as no one gave up hope and continued fighting for what they believed in. Draco watched on as Longbottom continued to stay brave and lead the charge against Voldemort and his dark forces and never surrendered. Thomas and Finnegan always risked their lives, releasing first years from the Carrows' punishments. A lot of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were grouped, and no matter how much scars they were covered with one day, the next day they were completely healed without a single mark more united and strong. They were proud, proud of who they were and what they believed in.

Just as the war was going to be at its peak, Harry Potter was rumored to be within the Hogwarts grounds. Severus ran towards the first signs of his appearance, hoping to warn him and prepare him for the war, but McGonagall was there first. With Harry's early warning of Voldemort's move towards Hogwarts, the professors and teams of adults quickly set up protections around the perimeter. Potter got here just in time. But before nightfall, dark teams of creatures attacked, their dark league of Giants smashed the castle walls. Lots of duels broke out, rubble and hazardous curses flying all over the place. Severus was nowhere to be seen and Voldemort sent out a shivering message to everyone.

"Give me Harry Potter and all of you will be unharmed. Or else those who support and are friends of Harry Potter will be punished. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest before nightfall."

The battle went on until Voldemort and his followers entered the courtyard, with Hagrid carrying a dead Harry Potter. Draco silently cursed himself, why didn't he leave before the time came? Voldemort welcomed those who wanted to join his rankings. His mother and father were on the other side, hissing and begging him to come over. Draco remembered what Charity, Severus and all those who believed him said. He had a whole future ahead of him and he was not about to let Voldemort toss it aside. He was a good person and he was not willing to give over his life for this. Draco stood firm, everyone looked at him calculating but Draco stood firm.

His father was furious and Voldemort laughed, "My dear Draco, why do you refuse to join me? Your precious father and mother are safe amongst us, you can join them as you wish. And together, we are invincible."

Then Neville Longbottom stepped forward, "To hell with you Voldemort! We will not join you. Remus, Tonks, and all those who lost their lives because they believed and stood for their cause. They didn't die in vain. But you will, because you're wrong! Harry's heart did come first, for all of us!" Neville pulled out the sword and everyone felt the power radiate and stumbled backward. Harry dropped to the floor. Pandemonium broke loose.

Then Harry quickly got up and shot an overpowered spell at Voldemort that he deflected into the crowd of his followers. He leaped behind broken stone pillars as Voldemort shot spells after him. Harry retaliated as the crowd of Hogwarts students retreated into the Great Hall with Harry covering for them. Harry Potter was their beacon of hope and with him, they fought back with renewed force.

At the end of the battle, Harry collapsed onto a stretcher as Pompfy tended his wounds. He never felt so exhausted before. Draco approached him and Harry softly looked upwards at him.

"Hey thanks, Malfoy. For everything" Harry said, grinned slightly, giving out an outstretched arm. Draco shook his hand, slightly shocked and confused.

Harry smiled, "With you a pain to my side, I learned to grow up faster and that not everyone could help me. Maybe I did not misunderstand you, Malfoy, maybe you are a good person. Just inside." Harry laughed freely, without a care in this world.

Harry smirked, "On the other hand you on the outside is a mean arrogant person who gets spoiled." He continued, "That doesn't mean I still won't hate you for making my life miserable though. I still have to get you back on that one." Draco broke into a big smile and laughed as he sat on the opposite side. Childhood enemies dissolved each other's hatred and became friends. Life was just about to come together again, this time peacefully.

Both of them relaxed and enjoyed their life as they experienced ups and downs. But those ups and downs never stopped them from being the best they could no matter what others believe. Both of them learned important lessons from the war, Harry's was that he should stay strong in times of dire need and for Draco, it was that he was a good person and continue fighting for what you believe in.

* * *

A/N: This story is completed. Thank you for reading. Check out my other fanfics _Your Problem Not Mine_ and _Cadmus Nicholas Flamel. _


End file.
